


Dry Bowser and Koopalings Eat At McDonald's

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fast Food, Fire, Hijinks & Shenanigans, McDonald's, Stupidity, Volcanoes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Dry Bowser takes the Koopalings to McDonald's.





	

Dry Bowser was relaxing in his crater home within the fiery Grumble Volcano, enjoying that he could have a quiet night to himself. Of course, that didn't last long as the Koopalings suddenly came in, all of them causing everything to break apart as they were pestering the bony skeleton.

Koopalings: Hey Uncle D, can we go to Mickie D's, please... I'm hungry, let's get some burgers... I want some fries and a shake... I rather Wendy's, to be honest, but whatever... FOOD ME WANT SOME FOOD... what does it take to get some grub around here... you know what's quick? Fast food...

"Oh shut up!" Dry Bowser snapped as he clenched his bony hands, glaring at the seven Koopalings. "Will you stop bugging me if I take you to McDonald's?"

The Koopalings all cheered as they transformed Dry Bowser into several different creatures, before returning him to normal.

Later, with all seven Koopalings cramped within his kart, Dry Bowser drove his Piranha Prowler to the nearest McDonald's, which was on a slowly sinking magma rock near the Grumble Volcano racetrack.

"Welcome to McDonald's, can I take your order?" The Koopa at the drive thru stated.

"Can we get one of everything?" Dry Bowser asked as he moved his right hand around.

"...you'll have to eat inside for that, sir." The Koopa responded as various fireballs were bouncing around in the space between her and Dry Bowser.

"Oh... you got to be kidding me..." Dry Bowser groaned as he placed his skeletal hands on his skull face.

Later on, Dry Bowser was sitting with his arms crossed, disgruntled as the Koopalings were making a mess within the McDonald's. Alas, Dry Bowser really wished he wasn't there right now. "Can you all just... calm down?" Dry Bowser stated as he had his right hand on his skull, partially covering his eye sockets as he was embarrassed from the Koopalings acting the way they were, with him


End file.
